


Mechanic AU

by Carlaylohh



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlaylohh/pseuds/Carlaylohh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TimKon Mechanic AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanic AU

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on Tumblr about a TimKon Mechanic AU so here's what I have. I kind of want to continue with it? Not sure though.

Working as a mechanic isn't the most exciting job in the world, but it's just kind of where I landed. I started working here when I was 16. Long story short I tried to impress a girl in chemistry and ended up literally paying the price. Autobody seemed best since I'm always fixing farm equipment at home. It didn't take long to pay back the school but I'd started to like working here and with Jack, the owner. So here I am five years later. 

My favorite part of the job is the people that come in. Between college, work, and the farm I don't get to socialize too often. It's nice to have locals come in and catch up while their car is being worked on. The majority of Smallville come's here to Jack's. The only other autobody shop is owned by Luthor Corp. Their prices are insane and they tend to rip you off. That place is only still open because the big wigs driving to or from Metropolis decide to stop there. The higher the prices the better the quality -- that's what they think. Which is why it was so surprising to see a man walk in with a briefcase in his hand.

I don't normally hang around in the waiting room but I was on break and decided to grab some coffee. Good thing too because Suzy looked like she was about to vomit when this guy walked in.

"Hi," the man greeted her. I have to agree with the look on her face. He is pretty hot. Not just because he's in a suit. But seriously, everyone should own a pants suit. It's a law of nature that you look 1000% hotter when you wear one. He wears his hair a bit longer than would be expected from a business man or lawyer or whatever he is; but it works for him. I feel like a potato sack would work for him too.

When Suzy decided not to reply but stare at him in awe, I stepped in, "Hello, sir, I'm Conner. What can I do for you?

The man smiled as he shook my hand, and what a smile it was. It goes perfectly with those very blue eyes.

"Oh it's just a flat tire. I don't have what I need to change it myself so here I am."

I moved behind the counter to enter in the information. "You work on cars yourself?" I asked.

He nodded, "I normally work on my cars myself but i'm not exactly near home right now."

As I was about to ask, he handed me his credit card. I took a glance at it and read the name, Tim Wayne.

Oh...

Well that explains why Suzy hasn't come out of the bathroom. She just embarrassed herself in front of Tim Wayne. It's a mystery as to how I've managed not to do that so far.

"Well Mr. Wayne it is a slow day so you'll be out of here in no time," I said as I handed the card back to him. Good thing when I'm at work I'm in work mode. Anywhere else and I would be all over him.

"Thank you." He hesitated for a second, "Would it be okay if I watched? The tire change I mean."

I smiled, mostly to myself. I mean I can flirt a little bit, can't I? "We normally don't let customers in the work area, but I think we can make an exception for you."

And then he smiled. But it wasn't a smile smile it was an I-can-play-that-game-too smile. As in he's flirting back?! He just went from slightly awkward business man to fifty shades of grey.

I blinked a few times, which made him smile more. "Uh... follow me then."

In the garage Jack had already removed the flat tire, I just had to put on the new one. I went to get to work as Mr. Wayne watched from his place against the wall.

As I finished up he came up behind me and inspected my work. "You can call me Tim by the way."

I turned around to face him, "What was that?"

He did that smile again, "Tim. You can call me Tim."

I blinked a few times, "Alright, Tim. We'll get your car down and you can be on your way."

We went back into the waiting room where Suzy had finally come out of the bathroom. Tim poured a cup of coffee and Suzy grabbed my collar and aggressively pulled me until I was leaning over the counter. "You better cut the shit," she threatened.

"Hey, at least I'm able to to do more than gawk at him!"

Her face turned red as she fell back into her chair. She buried her head in a magazine when Tim came over, blowing on his coffee. "Don't worry about it, you're not the first girl to react that way," Tim said.

Suzy groaned and turned away in her chair. I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Well, I'll be on my way," Tim said. "Thank you for the service."

"Anytime!" I said to him as he left the building. Then I hesitated for a moment but decided to follow Tim outside. "Hold up!" I called as Tim was getting into his car. I could hear Suzy complaining behind him.

"Yes?" Tim asked, that flirty tone still in his voice. 

I opened my mouth, then closed it again and rubbed the back of my neck. Here comes that infamous embarrassing moment. "Uh.. are you busy? Well I mean I know you're busy but... are you free? At all?"

Tim smiled and was suddenly setting his coffee and briefcase on top of his car. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and turned back to me. "What's your number?" he asked.

I blinked a few times, again, then shakily gave him my number.  
He wrote it down on the palm of his hand and wrote my name under it. "You should have my number in the computer here," Tim said as he put his pen away and grabbed his stuff off the car. He opened the door and got in. "I'll be driving back through on Sunday," Tim said through the open window as he started the car.

"So we can hang out then?" I was a little too enthusiastic when I asked that, I could tell by his laugh.

"Sure," Tim said, "Maybe you can convince me to stay another day or two." Then he winked at me. Winked at me! I didn't get to say anything back, though, because he pulled out of the parking lot.


End file.
